


时间煮雨, time-seared rain

by Rei_Rei (anti60ne)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti60ne/pseuds/Rei_Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written in July 2013</p></blockquote>





	时间煮雨, time-seared rain

when it rains, it pours.

as chanyeol's fingertip brushes across his cheek, a tantatilizing tempest  
churns beneath sehun's skin.

his body temperature ruthlessly drives sehun's to its  
boiling point, shallow-frying the core of  
his being.

but his boiling point rises with incremental irrationality upon every.  
single.  
touch.

sehun all too quickly becomes saturated with an excess of  
guilty pleasure.

the ambrosiac taste of chanyeol.

the pads of his fingers silently tap  
in the dips of sehun's clavicles, slowly bringing it to a  
simmer.

the imperceptible traces skip across the protuding bumps of sehun's spine, his bones  
caramelized into saccharine scores.

when it rains, it pours.

it doesn't take long for sehun to reach the maximum, his senses  
distilled, his soul  
reduced to vapors by the time of chanyeol's  
scorching breaths.

his words are candies with a hollow core, their sweetness only so much  
glazed over sehun's tears,  
tears that trickled, one drop after another, into the bitter marinade of  
insincerity.

when sehun finally tastes the frosted apathy behind his tongue, his taste buds are already  
too numb, unable to distinguish the stale aftertaste that  
lingers, infusing dashes of  
poison into his blood.

he is steeped in the time-seared rain, seasoned with chanyeol's flavor and scent.

when it rains, it pours.

**Author's Note:**

> written in July 2013


End file.
